Carla/Other Media
Appearances in Other Media Omakes Whose Clothes Are These? Carla, Panther Lily and Happy discuss changing clothes amongst themselves when Happy suggests a swap with the other two after watching other members of their guild exchange outfits. Carla is not keen on this idea and is quick to point out that the only thing Happy wears is his backpack and that Panther Lily only wears a pair of pants. However, the trio end up exchanging clothes with Carla receiving Happy's backpack, much to her dismay.Fairy Tail Omake: Whose Clothes Are These? Page 6 Welcome Back, Frosch As she walks through Magnolia with Wendy, Carla spots Rogue, Sting, Yukino and Lector running towards them, and when Wendy thanks them for their help with the Dragons during the Grand Magic Games, Carla points out that they were enemies for the majority of their time in Crocus. After they question the whereabouts of Frosch, Carla tells them that they had just seen it and points them in the right direction. With that, Lector runs up to Carla and shakes her paws rather furiously, calling her beautiful as he does so; they run off and Carla ponders what just happened.Fairy Tail Omake: Welcome Back, Frosch, Pages 8-9 413 Days Traveling with Wendy and Erza, Carla sees an elated Juvia walking about Fairy Hills and sarcastically calls her celebration of her knowing Gray for four hundred and thirteen days something worth celebrating before ultimately insulting Juvia altogether for her happiness regarding such a thing.Fairy Tail Omake: 413 Days, Page 5 OVAs Welcome to Fairy Hills!! Carla is present in the first OVA as one of the new residents in Fairy Tail’s girl’s dormitory, Fairy Hills. As Carla arrives at the dormitory accompanying Wendy, they encounter Lucy at the entrance who is dressed in a revealing cat outfit. After being shown around the guild by Happy, Carla along with Wendy head down to the beach for a party held for them by the girls from the dorm. There, Carla relaxes sunbathing and enjoys a drink served by Happy. As the girls play a relationship game, Carla tells Wendy that relief such as playing at the beach is good for them because being a Mage can be stressful.Fairy Tail OVA: Welcome to Fairy Hills!! Fairy Academy - Yankee-kun and Yankee-chan! Carla is the Academy's strict guidance councilor. She lectures Cana about not wearing the school uniform properly, as Cana is shown wearing an elongated version of the school uniform's skirt. After that, she walks in on Happy and talks about how she is fed up with the school's students. A few days later, Carla announces that everyone who fought with the Courage Academy will be subjected to a special lecture and then gives the mic to the principal, Plue, who begins to dance. Everybody is dumbfounded by what he is doing and only Natsu and Carla seem to understand him.Fairy Tail OVA: Fairy Academy - Yankee-kun and Yankee-chan! Memory Days Wendy and Carla appear in the third OVA, Memory Days. In the beginning of the OVA, the two find Natsu's scarf left outside the guild. They later return it to him after he, Lucy, Gray, Erza and Happy return from the past.Fairy Tail Anime: OVA, Memory Days Fairies' Training Camp Due to Wendy's need to prepare for the Grand Magic Games, Carla accompanies her to the beach for a training session. Due to the first day being one of relaxation, Carla tells Juvia to be more modest after she fails to show Gray her new swimsuit. Rather than relax, several of the boys begin training and causing destruction, which Wendy is forced to avert and manages to do so successfully, to Carla's wonder. Soon after, the danger is cleared thanks to everyone's efforts, and Carla chastises Gray for appearing without his shorts. At night, Carla and the girls drink the supply of sake, causing them all to get drunk and behave differently, with Carla treating Happy like a horse and wanting him to take her to various places. After sobering up, Carla enters the hot springs with everyone and listens as Lucy, after being asked if she likes Natsu, tells the story of how she broke into his house as a prank. Soon after, the group comes to believe that the boys are spying on them and watch as Erza decides to let them in, much to their dismay.Fairy Tail OVA: Fairies' Training Camp The Exciting Ryuzetsu Land On the evening of the third day of the X791 Grand Magic Games, the Fairy Tail Mages decide to spend the next day in a theme park called Ryuzetsu Land. Upon getting there, Carla, Happy, Gajeel, Levy and Panther Lily decide to visit a fish tank. Carla and Levy are amused by Panther Lily, along with Happy and Gajeel, putting their faces in a cardboard drawing of a fish. Later, Carla admires the fish in the aquarium, and also comments on Happy's growing appetite when he looks at them, calling him a predator when he volunteers to feed the fish. Carla and the others decide to help Happy with the task. Although she thinks that Happy is gathering the fish close to him to eat them, she is startled when some big ones appear attempting to eat Happy, Panther Lily and herself. Carla and Panther Lily both swim away from the fish, until Gajeel beats them down, which triggers the "boss" of the aquarium to appear, a fish even bigger than the ones hunting the Exceeds, which sucks all the Fairy Tail Mages into a vortex and swallows them. Carla and Happy are somehow saved by Panther Lily after he turned into his battle mode. Later, after Natsu comes flying towards her direction riding the sign of the Love Love Slide, Carla and Panther Lily both end up riding on the attraction, with Carla screaming and Panther Lily seeming both indifferent and slightly annoyed, causing Happy, however, to feel jealous of him. In the end, Gray, Lyon Vastia and Natsu destroy the theme park completely, which leaves both Carla and Panther Lily unconscious.Fairy Tail OVA: The Exciting Ryuzetsu Land Fairy Tail X Rave In a far away town, Carla accompanies Wendy as the latter buys a special, limited edition doll. Noting Wendy still appreciates dolls even at her age, Carla is told in response that age is irrelevant in matters of cute things. Suddenly, the two are attacked by minions created from casino coins, which destroy Wendy's doll. Though Carla tells her they need to escape, Wendy is frozen in sadness. However, the two are saved by the arrival of Let and Julia, whom they subsequently join in battle against the minions, though Carla notes that she herself cannot be of help. Before long, the coin minions are defeated and the two groups part ways. Fairies' Christmas Carla assists the others in cleaning the windows of the guild and helps Wendy put decorations on the Christmas tree. Later, Carla joins Natsu, Gray, Happy, Erza, Levy, Gajeel, Lily and Lucy for the party at Lucy's house, joining in Erza's cheer of 'Merry Christmas'. During the party, she is seen happily toasting Happy. However, later, much to the boys' dismay, Carla along with the rest of the girls become drunk again, and she starts treating Happy and Lily as reindeer and donkeys. When the Master's Game starts later, she quickly becomes sobered up by the cruelty and embarrassing nature of the game. When Happy becomes Master, she pleads with Happy not to do anything cruel, in human form. To which Lily replies that the cat form would have worked better on Happy. Video Games She is a playable character in the DS Game, Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou, and is unlocked through quests.Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou In the video-game Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou, Carla is a playable character. In this game, Carla possess the following moves: *'Main': *'Sub 1': *'Sub 2': *'Sub 3': *'Super': Fairy Tail: Zeref's Awakening Carla appears as a playable character in the PSP Game, Fairy Tail: Zeref's Awakening, and is unlocked through quests. References Navigation Category:Character Subpage Category:Other Media